<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Law's Girl by dc_fan_09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615055">Law's Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09'>dc_fan_09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Protection, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith Shanks,younger sister to Shanks. 23. Red&amp;black hair. Experienced swordswoman. 3 form haki user.  She has alot to live up to being Shanks sister,but she never lived in his shadow instead she became a legend in her own right. Her best accomplishment was killing big mom and taking her yonko status. But Faith may have found a weakness, a certain doctor wins her heart and here's their story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith sat at the bar when Law came over "hey I noticed you across the way I'm Trafalgar D Waterlaw.' Law said Faith replied interested "charmed,my names Faith E. Shanks." Law kissed your hand "I'd love to get it know you wanna have a few drink" she replies "I'd love to get to know you better your sexy and you seem kind." Law replies "well l am and I thought that about you. You and Law talked which became making out,but it ended and you guys went back to your separate quarters but a knock comes at you're door. Its Law "Faith-san I cant stop thinking about you,I'm crazy for you and I just met you. But I feel like I've known you forever." Faith replies "Law, I need to confess..I've liked you for awhile.. I been    to scared to approach you.." Law touches Faith who welcomes his touch "so how old are you?" Law asks Fath replies "23 you?" Law answers "26." Law kisses her pushing her down to the bed "oh Trafy,your touch feels better then I imagined." She moans Law replies "trafy huh? That's sexy.. I feel better then you imagined what did you do when you thought of me?" Faith reeled at the question a little embarrased  replies "kinda embarrassed I use to... touch myself and pleasure myself thinking of you..." Law paused as he stuck his fingers in her "you did? Did you ever come for me?" Law asks excited by your admission she replies "I use to whisper the name I knew you by Law." Law watches Faith as her faces change with every precise touch of his fingers "ever been fucked darling?" Law asks against your ear  she admits "no never,I'm a virgin." Law is taken aback "a virgin huh? I've never had a virgin." Faith replies "Take my virginity Trafy." The words surprised her as they pleafully came out. Law strips you "I'll take your virginity baby,but you have to promise me and I'll promise you to be mine. Only mine and I'll be only yours ya?" She replies "oh Trafy I'd love to be yours." With that Law pins her kissing her neck as he squeezes her breasts while he enters her "oh your so tight." Law's voice cracked from pleasure "your vagina has so many nerve endings,hit the right ones girls make a mess. The more stimulation it receives the more juices it excretes,such a sensitive organ." Law's voice alone turned faith into a hot mess as Law fucked her so attentively so passionately "oh Law,baby I'm gonna oh god.." Faith squeezes the sheets as she comes "oh I made a mess,horny little thing for a virgin." Law says as he finishes releasing into her "Trafy that was amazing.." Faith says winded  Law replies "that was amzing,tomorrow wanna move you're stuff in here? Some of it like clothes,makeup,ya know." She replies "yes I'd love to." Law replies "I love you Faith." Law awaited her response which she did "I love you Trafalgar." One of Law's qualities is loyalty,he says I love you to no one and says it to you within a month of you joining the fleet. He will stay loyal until you give him a reason not to. Law and Faith rolled around the bed making out before settling in for sleep. Sex wears you out ya know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Protect What's Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One thing about Law most dont know. He loves deeply and when someone is his,its known since hes extremely protective. Faith doesn't need protecting since she's a legend. But to Law Faith is a treasure,something delicate,and needing protection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey girl why you ignoring me?" A punk asked pushing Faith's shoulder she replied "step off dude,I'm taken." He continued "wheres your man then? One drink come on babe." Faith had enough and punched the guy who then threw her out the door. "Hey Corazon wheres faith?" Law asks Corazon replies "not sure I just got here myself. Suddenly they hear a bang outside they walked out just in time to see Faith bashing a guy into a tree with armament haki but hes resilient as he bounces back grabbing Faith by her neck Law said one word "Room." Suddenly Faith was safe and the big guy is in trouble. "You'll regret touching my girl!" Law usually level headed was furious seeing blood on Faith's face,head and nose  Corazon started cleaning up Faith who had been pretty badly beat "All this over me rejecting him..my heart belongs to Law.. " Faith said starting to cry. Corazon smiles at your admission and offers advice "some people cant handle rejection,I see you and Law both have a deep love for each other. Sorry we didnt come sooner.." Faith wiped her tears "its okay." Law finsihed the punk and as he laid dying Law said "I protect what's mine,that beautiful lady is mine and will never be yours come near her again and I'll really kill you." Law said walking away as the jerk scurried off "she okay Cora?" Law asked Corazon replies "shes okay couple cuts and bruises she'll be alright though." Faith keeps crying as all her past pain her suicide attempt,being tortured and abused. Law holds her "hey you okay sweetheart?" Law asks lifting her head "I'm fine.. just hurts.." Corazon knew the tears since he cried many trauma filed tears "those are trauma tears... they come from deep inside what's bothering you?" Corazon asked so kindly  while Law held you the 2 of them wont let up til she talks "just....feeling ....my parents abuse.. flashbacks.. being tortured by people I thought was my friends... then theres the failed suicide  attempt.. all the memories of it all.. why couldnt my parents love me? Why did I survive when I shouldnt have?... why would friends torture me... guess I pushed it all down for so long... it's all coming out.." Corazon and Law felt terrible "but you survived all that for a reason.. it made you who you are." Corazon replied making Faith smile Law replied "you got me now,you'll never deal with none of that again." Faith felt weightless in Laws firm grasp Corazon was happy to see Law happy. "Well it's getting late you 2. Think I'm gonna call it a night,I got a date tomorow with Nicole." Faith replies "oo nicole again? Way to go shes such a kind soul. Goodnight Corazon." Law replies "good night Corazon see you in the morning." Law walks Faith back to their room   "We gonna talk about that trauma?" Law asks Faith replies "No,not tonight please baby." Law helps himself to touching Faith wherever he pleases "we're  gonna have to talk about this,we'll set some time aside tomorrow to talk okay baby?" Law says kissing Faith on her neck "okay Trafy." Law loved hearing her say that  "trafy wants you." Law whispers to her and she  moans sexy as she gives herself to Law fully  "I'm gonna make love to you,you'll forget all about tonight." Law teased touching her entrance threw her panties "Oh Trafy baby." She moans between raspy breathes as Law smirks pleased with himself "you know,I never thought i was any good at love making the other 2 I've had weren't ever as in to me as you are." Faith replies "well you dated some shitty girls then,cuz your amazing so precise and attentive. You care about my comfort and pleasure over your own. You're perfect in my eyes." Law was taken a back at her kind words "no girls ever said that to me before.. your really one of a kind." Law said kissing down her body til she could feel his breath between her legs "I'm gonna leave you speechless" Law said as he started to play as he licked her center and inside her causing Faith to push his face further in moaning and screaming she was in her own world as she made a mess of her lovers face "messy messy girl." Law teased as his arms pin Faith to the bed "ready for me baby?"  Faith begs as she whispers "I'm ready baby." With that Law enters his girl while he deeply kisses her neck while thrusting into her so deep "oh Trafy I love the way you fuck me." Faith moans Law replies "not fucking making love baby." She corrects herself "I love the way you make love to me Trafy."  Law treats her body like a delicate flower or hes rough and tough. Law kisses deeply as his pace quickens a sign hes ready to blow. Law pushes himself deep as he fills his girl with his seed. "One day I'm gonna make a family with you,kids and all." Faith replies "you really mean that Trafy?" Law replies "yes, I do mean that baby." Law and Faith cuddle up ready to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>